


the first time

by weirdoqueen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoqueen/pseuds/weirdoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their bodies are bared for now, not so their hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time

when he kissed her, he enveloped her.

the first time, when they stood together in a dream, she had pulled him to her and she had been clumsy—

"i’ve never done anything like that before, on multiple levels," she had said, and when he reminisced, it had been obvious.

it had not mattered, however; his hunger overcame him, and he overcame her, he wrapped his arms around her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and she figured out how to follow along.

she had asked him to teach her elvhen, so she could speak sentences instead of broken words, and he had agreed. they normally held the sessions in his study, but he had recently added a major piece to his fresco, and the smell of the paint made her sneeze - one of the dyes was made from an herb that had always given her a rash.

and so, because of this inconvenience, they opted to have the lesson in lúthien’s quarters. they sat at her desk, a few papers and a quill strewn about on the desktop, anticipating when Solas would write phrases for her to read. for now, however, they worked on her speaking.

“Nae, lethallan, your R still isn’t right - it is a soft sound. Here - your tongue should touch the back of your teeth when you make the sound.”

lúthien spoke the words another time.

"Almost, vhenan,” he murmured. truth be told, he was hardly listening anymore. he was too drawn in by the movement of her lips, the thought of her tongue. she was so close to him, their knees almost touched, his hands itched to rest against her curves.

she spoke the elvhen words once more and heard no immediate response.

"solas?" she asked.

his lip curved upwards in a smile.

"perfect"

it was hardly a whisper, hardly a sound, and yet she felt it in her bones, in her legs and her core, he came crashing down upon her and she rose to meet him. tempest he was, he was so controlled, so measured, and here she was, fierce and eager and nervous.

he stood up, a hand braced on the desk, and she went with him, drifting on his waves. a hand cupped her ass and lifted her onto the desk, she was so light and slender and he almost feared he would break her and—

"you—," he began, breathless. the jawbone at his chest shivered with his excitement. "you said you haven’t done this before."

"I—no, I haven’t," she admitted, wiping away saliva from the corner of her mouth. "b-but I want to."

he let out a short laugh, an airy thing, an impatient thing. “that is not very convincing, vhena—

"mn."

she took her face in his hands and kissed his words away. “it doesn’t have to be convincing for it to be true,” she assured, running her fingertips down his cheeks.

he let out a long breath, and pressed his lips to hers, then to her cheek, then embraced her.

when he pulled away, he said, “please, if… if you want me to stop, please say so.”

the redness that had begun to grow in lúthien’s ears flared to her cheeks, and she nodded.

he felt so ancient. not only did he have to relearn the machinations of physical pleasure, he had to accommodate for the needs of one who had never experienced the act. how far had he pushed those skills, how deeply did he need to reach into the recesses of his mind and his memories and the whole of the Fade in order to withdraw them—

not too far, apparently.

he ran his hands over her breasts, lightly, gently, waiting for any indication that she did not want this, that she did not want him - but all she gave was a slight moan, and gods, did that push him.

he felt within him a hunger that had become so unfamiliar, a hunger that yearned to devour but he only gave it crumbs he would not hurt her he would not hurt her

he moaned with her as his fingers brushed over her groin, curving against her, her fingers digging into his clothes.

right, he needed to take those off, didn’t he?

his hand clutched the jawbone—

his hand clutched the jawbone.

lúthien sat up. “is everything all right?”

he looked down at her. he saw everything. he felt everything. for a single moment, everything he had forgotten or set aside came crashing down upon him, for a moment he was a god—

"yes, vhenan,” he replied, setting the necklace down on the sidetable. his lips curved into a smile as her fingertips ran up his sides, fingering the edges of his tunic. his mouth inched closer to hers, stealing a kiss once he grew near enough, then pulling off his tunic and pressing his mouth against her neck.

vhenan he wished to say as his hands slipped beneath her clothes, ma vhenan he wished to say as she lay naked before him, vhenan’ara he wished to say as first his fingers and then his tongue moved within her.

ma’arlath he wished he could say, he wished deep in his ancient bones, but alas, only his bones knew.

instead he gazed at her and wondered how he had lived without this memory, he wondered how the fade never offered anything like her.

"solas," she said, and he was freed from his haze.

“ae,” he murmured, interlacing his fingers with hers and kissing her upper lip.

"fuck me."

he blinked. then chuckled. “ae. ir abelas, vhenan.”

gentle as he was, she grimaced as he eased into her, but with each passing moment her fingers clutched his shoulders tighter, her breath quickened, her toes curled.

he cursed himself for moaning so loudly, he wanted to hear every breath that left her lungs, but he could not contain himself. still, he heard his name as heat surged through his body from his core to his fingertips, and he felt himself relax. he didn’t want to move, he wanted to forever remain enveloped in her, warmed by her.

but alas, she gave a slight clearing of her throat and he grunted and removed himself from her and settled in beside her.

"solas?" she asked, trying to catch him before he escaped off into his world of dreams.

"hm?" he mumbled in reply.

when he heard no further questions, he added, “what is it, lúthien?”

she sighed through her nose. “nothing.”

how do you say ‘i love you’ in elvhen?

 


End file.
